You Are My Heaven
by CFCfan1
Summary: Little one shot based off a song by Ron Pope...everything is inside so please read and leave a review!


**So heard this great song on YouTube today and thought I would write a story about it, because it is kinda perfect for them! Please leave reviews!**

**"A Drop In The Ocean"**

**By: Ron Pope**

A drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

I don't wanna waste the weekend

If you don't love me pretend

A few more hours then it's time to go

As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm

It's too late to cry

Too broken to move on

And still I can't let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

Misplaced trust and old friends

Never counting regrets

By the grace of God I do not rest at all

New England as the leaves change

The last excuse that I'll claim

I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl

And still I can't let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore

No

No

Heaven doesn't seem far away

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore

No

No

Heaven doesn't seem far away

Oh

Oh

A drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

You are my heaven

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

When you are President of the United States you are very limited on what you can do. Yes the president is the most powerful person in the world, they are the control the greatest military in the world, and they make decisions that can effect the entire world. That is all part of the job, but also someone who is president can do nothing as the love of his life is sitting across the table from him, or at least that is true when the person the president is in love with, is not his wife. When she had worked for him they had been fine. They saw each other everyday, and they were able to steal away a few moments to be together, but now that she was not on his staff he rarely saw her and the only time he got a moment with her was when he snuck off to her apartment or when he was debating giving up the presidency. Now it had been a few months since she and his wife had made a deal that he didn't get a say in. It had been two weeks since he and his wife announced that she had another miscarriage. This one was also fake, but he had refused to sleep with her.

Now he sat across from her unable to focus on anything she is saying, because he keeps staring at her lips. He kept remembering all of their late nights, their stolen glances and kisses. He could hear the tape of him telling her to take off her clothes, and while he knew he shouldn't be thinking of any of that right now he couldn't help it. He hadn't seen her since the day she made the deal with Mellie.

"Fitz?" He heard her say and he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked totally confused.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" She asked critically.

"Um…" He didn't know what to say. He could tell her that he hadn't heard her, but then she would be able to read his face and know why, and she would get flustered then upset, and didn't want to make her upset so he just apologized quickly.

"What I said was that if this kid gets arrested then the blow black will be crazy on both the army and you." She said giving him a look.

"What are you expecting me to do?" He asked now focusing on the task at hand. "The kid went on a rampage and killed two commanding officers and three fellow soldiers." He said seriously.

"He was suffering from PTSD. It had been diagnosed; a loud shot went off close to them, close enough for him to panic. He was sent back even though they knew the diagnosis. He should be sent to a mental hospital and allowed the opportunity to be rehabilitated. You can pardon him and let him live his life. He is already gone to have to live with his actions, but do you really want him to go to jail and rot there for doing something when he was mentally unstable?" She asked seriously.

"I want to help him, I really do, but if I pardon him…the majority of the American people are against him being pardoned and we both know it," He said crossing his arms.

"Really? So you are going to let this man go to jail for the rest of his life or worse get executed because you are afraid of not getting re-elected?" She asked harshly.

"That is not what I meant, and you know it," He said getting really serious.

"Do I? Cause it sounded just like that. What has happened to you? I thought you cared about protecting people," She said getting angry.

"Ms. Pope and I need the room please," he said looking to Cyrus and all of his aides sitting around the table. They all nodded and left, but Cyrus remained seated. "Cyrus…" Fitz said giving him a look. Cyrus shot one back but eventually got up. When the door closed he turned in his chair to face her.

"You have no right to assume why I am doing things, do not try and undermine me in front of my staff," He said bitterly.

"I don't know what the hell has happened to you Fitz, but this new self centered you, is not who was elected to this office. Grow a pair and do that right thing," She spat and that was his breaking point.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT CHANGED? You cut a deal for my Presidency without even talking to me first. I watched you walk away again! I watched you walk away as I sat next to my sham of a wife telling America that the person on that tape was her. I called you, I emailed you, I did everything I could to get you to talk to me, but I got nothing back from you. So you know what, yes I changed. You are the one that made the deal to keep me in office and so now I will do everything I can to keep myself in office. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice…I lost you twice, so now I have to live with my mistake of letting you back in. I will not pardon this soldier. PTSD or not, he shouldn't go unpunished for what he did. Now get the hell out of my office," He yelled.

"Really? You are condemning him to get back at me. I am sorry I hurt you, but don't ruin his life because of it." She said standing up and walking to the door. "And don't you dare think this doesn't kill me." She spat before walking out the door past Cyrus and everyone else who had previously been in the room. Fitz took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second and his mind went back to her, back to what they used to have. He opened them again and tried to forget those memories. He had to move on, and as much as it hurt, he had to let her go.

**OFOFOFOFOFOF**

She turned on the TV a week later while she sat on her couch. She had a glass of wine in her hand and she needed it. Since she stormed out of the White House a week ago, she had gotten no sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew he had been hurt both times she left, but she never expected him to be so spiteful.

She flipped through channels and stopped on the channel that showed his press secretary giving a press conference. John Kelly was a good man. She had met him once right after his old press secretary got fired because of the whole Billy thing.

"John, there has been talk about President Grant possibly pardoning Staff Sgt. Michaels, is that going to happen?" One of the reporters asked.

"President Grant has not made a decision yet, we are watching the case closely, and when he has made a decision I will…" John did get a chance to finish his sentence because Fitz walked into the room and the press went crazy. She rolled her eyes slightly and almost changed the channel not wanting to have to listen to him condemn her client, but she decided to stay on the channel.

"Ok…" He said making everyone quiet down. "Over the last few weeks my staff and I have been following the Michaels case closely and we have met with members of his defense team, and other members of organizations supporting him. As a former soldier, I know of all the pains and consequences of war. I have seen it first hand with some of my best friends, but that doesn't isn't an excuse for what Staff Sgt. Michaels did. After looking over everything one more time, I have decided to pardon Staff Sgt. Michaels under one stipulation. He has to spend a minimum of six months in a mental facility in order to get the treatment he needs. I know there are a lot of people out there who are opposed to this, but I need to follow my gut. I came into this job knowing I would have to make hard decisions, and I knew some of those decisions would make someone unhappy, but it is impossible to appease everyone. I will do my best to maintain the integrity of this office, and I along with everyone on my staff wish Staff Sgt. Michael a full recovery, and we send out our prayers to those close to him. Thank you," He said before walking out of the pressroom without taking any questions.

Her mouth hung open, the glass of wine sitting on her coffee table, long forgotten. She thought back to their conversation a week ago, and couldn't think of a single reason for him to help her, but he just had. When her phone went off it surprised her a little. She looked at the number and debated not answering it, but she eventually did.

"Do you expect a thank you?" She said sounding a little harsh.

"You were right…tell your client that I am sorry it took me this long to do this," His voice sounded sincere.

"Why did you do it?" She asked truly unsure.

"It was the right thing to do…" he said but continued quickly. "I am tired of trying to hate you, and trust me I have tried. Screw my pride, but you broke my heart Liv. I tried getting over you, I tried hating you, but I can't. I know you saw that Mellie and I decided not to actually have a kid. The thought of sleeping with…" he couldn't finish his sentence. "I don't know if we are over for good, I don't want us to be, but I will respect what ever decision you make. I just ask one favor, come to the White House. I want to talk to you. Not over the phone…I want to look at you and tell you something. If you do this and decide we are officially done I will respect your wishes and do my best to move on. Come by tonight in an hour." He said hanging up before she could say anything. She looked at the phone with utter astonishment. She got up slowly and changed into more comfortable clothing. This wasn't official meeting, which meant she didn't have to wear anything special. She drove to the White House and when she walked up to the gate Tom was waiting for her. Tom knew all about her and Fitz, and she was thankful for him keeping their secret.

"Ms. Pope," He said nodding his head. She gave him a small smile before walking past the security checkpoint and walked around the back of the building. She gave him a look but he just kept walking. When he stopped she stood next to him.

"You know where he is," Tom said plainly and she closed her eyes wishing for a moment that she hadn't come. She thanked Tom and headed out to their spot. He was facing away from her when she silently walked up to him. She stopped next to him and he turned his head slightly without saying a word before looking back ahead.

"The city is so beautiful at night," He said quietly.

"Why and I here?" She asked ignoring his last statement. He smiled slightly and turned to her.

"You know I am in love with you. You know that I would do anything to be with you, even if that meant resigning right now. After watching you walk away twice…I didn't think I could move on past that. I want to be able to move on, I want to be able to hate you but I can't. I realized there is only one thing I can do. I am not running for re-election next year," He said making her head snap towards him. Before she could say anything he continued. "I am not just doing this for you and us, I am doing this for myself. This job is everything and more than I expected it to be, but I can't keep doing it. My kids have suffered because of it, because I never see them. When I do see them it is typically when Mellie and I are fighting. They have known that she and I are going to get divorced when I am done, and I would rather not put off the inevitable. I am also doing this for us though. I am done sitting back not being able to be the man you deserve. I want to hold your hand and kiss you in public. I want to take you out to dinner, and I want to introduce you to my parents not just as the campaign fixer, I want to introduce you to them as the love of my life. I am happy you saved my Presidency for this term, but I am not happy how you did it. If you have decided that we have a chance, you have to realize that we have to make decisions together. If you want us to be over, I get it. No matter what your decision is I am not running. Know this though, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," He said fully facing her. She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes.

"I…" She didn't know what to say. She was partially mad at him for practically giving up the presidency, but part of her want to jump for joy because they had a chance.

"When you make a decision let me know," He said with a small smile. He went to walk past her back to the building, but her hand shot out and grabbed his. He turned quickly as she leaned up and kissed him with everything she had in her and he pulled her as close as possible. She pulled away and stared at him.

"I love you too," She whispered and he smiled brightly.

"You are my heaven," He said kissing her again knowing while they still had a little over a year before they could actually be together, they had been apart or kept their feelings secret for three years, so one more year was nothing. Their love was once in a lifetime, and for the first time since they met, they knew they had a chance. They would be able to openly love each other without worrying about who was watching them, or where they were. They didn't have to sneak around and only meet in hotel rooms or in secret rooms within the White House. They could be the couple they had always wanted to be, and they could have the family they both wanted.

"439 days," He whispered, and smiled when she looked at him confused. "439 days until I can file for divorce, and 439 days until you can officially be mine, and it will feel like forever, but it is only 439 days, and I can't wait." He said and she kissed him one more time before they made their way back up to the White House.

For 439 days he was still the president, and she was still the fixer. But in 440 days they would be Fitz and Liv. They would be together, they would be happy, and they would show the world how strong their love truly was. In 440 days their lives would truly start, and the thought of that made 439 days worth the wait.

**So there you go. I hope you like it. The 439 was a random number that I cam up with. So don't try and do math and figure out what day that would be, unless you really want to. Any way please review! Also if you haven't heard the song before, you should listen to it, because it is awesome!**


End file.
